


Анатомия

by EvilWinter, pprfaith



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Death, Heroes, Introspection, Meta, Mild Gore, The prompt made me do it, Weird
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 16:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1191966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilWinter/pseuds/EvilWinter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Препарирование героев.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Анатомия

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Anatomy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/654266) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



+

 

Наташе Романовой двадцать четыре года, когда она останавливается посреди переполненной городской площади в центре Праги.

 

Просто останавливается.

 

Она чувствует спиной чужой взгляд на себе, ощущает шеей тяжесть прицела, застывшего на ней. Чувствует, как перекрестье рассекает, делит ее на четыре части, пока она еще дышит.

 

Кто-то наблюдает за ней. Кто-то готовится убить ее.

 

Она останавливается.

 

Ей нужно бежать, но она просто останавливается, и стоит там, и думает о красном в ее волосах и на ее руках, красном шрифте в ее долговой книге и красном на полу жилого дома, откуда она только что вышла, о семье из четырех человек, спящей очень тихо и навсегда в своих кроватях после единственного молниеносного укуса самого смертоносного из пауков.

 

Она думает о красном, который невозможно полностью смыть, и о своем отражение в зеркале, обрамленном алым, и она останавливается.

 

И ждет.

 

Она закрывает глаза и представляет себе, что вес взгляда ее убийцы – на самом деле объятие, нежные руки ее любимого куратора, человека, которого она знала только под кодовым именем Зима.

 

Она представляет его себе.

 

И ждет.

 

Долгую минуту она неподвижно стоит на оживленной площади, а потом ее телефон начинает звонить. Она отвечает просто по привычке, не более.

 

– Это прозвучит ужасно банально, но... Не могла бы ты... подать мне какой-нибудь знак, если хочешь жить? Ну, руку подними или станцуй мамбо. Что угодно.

 

Голос принадлежит мужчине. Мужчине со снайперской винтовкой, сидящему... вверху, на колокольне, решает она. Сама бы она выбрала то же место.

 

Она поднимает лицо, как будто чтобы посмотреть на него, хотя отсюда его и не видно.

 

Он тяжело дышит ей на ухо.

 

– Давай же, – говорит он хриплым настойчивым голосом.

 

Он не хочет убивать ее. Но Наташа знает, что если она бросит телефон на землю и закроет глаза, если она вернется к неподвижному ожиданию, то он сделает это. Потому что это его работа, его оттенок красного, его судьба, язык его собственной долговой книги.

 

Она слишком стара для своих двадцати четырех.

 

– Девушка, – снова начинает мужчина: – У меня здесь приказ убить тебя. Но ты...

 

Другая? Лучше остальных? Красивее? Не монстр?

 

Все это ложь и уловки.

 

Что она такое на самом деле?

 

Девушка, превращенная в оружие, самая красная ученица Красной комнаты.

 

Черная Вдова, смерть на красных крыльях.

 

Красный, красный, красный.

 

Ей всего двадцать четыре.

 

Медленно, очень медленно, она поднимает руку.

 

+

 

У Ника Фьюри все еще есть два глаза, когда он убегает от здания, переполненного головорезами Гидры, но почти больше нет пуль.

 

Миссия должна была быть простой, войти и выйти, пока их человек в Гидре выключит камеры слежения достаточно надолго, чтобы он успел проскользнуть внутрь между обходами охраны, получить  необходимые данные и убраться оттуда.

 

Таков был план.

 

Чертов план, думает он, рыча и стреляя через плечо, считая в уме. Осталось три пули.

 

На углу его заносит, он едва успевает перевести руку с пистолетом и выстрелить. Охранник падает замертво, все еще держа пистолет в руке, и Ник тратит драгоценную секунду, чтобы бросить свой и подхватить чужое оружие, надеясь, что в нем больше пуль, чем было в его собственном.

 

Он выпрямляется на бегу и не смеет обернуться.

 

Он продолжает бежать.

 

Он продолжает бежать, пока что-то не врезается в него слева, как товарный поезд, как чертов молот бога, врезается в него и вминает его в ближайшую стену. Оба его пистолета падают на землю со стуком, которого он не слышит, потому что человек-бегемот, который сбил его с ног, отводит одну руку назад, плотно сжав кулак.

 

В самый последний момент Ник отворачивается, едва избегает перелома скулы и вместо этого принимает удар ухом. Перед глазами все расплывается, и звук столкновения звенит в его голове гонгом.

 

Что-то трещит, и рвется, и ломается, и следующий удар приходится на лицо, вонзаясь в его глаз. Он видит красное и размытые фигуры, чувствует руки на своем теле, удары, боль. Мир опрокидывается, и его конечности перестают работать, плотно прижатые к холодной поверхности.

 

Какое-то время все вокруг черное. Какое-то время после этого – белое.

 

Когда они снова уменьшают яркость света, он видит коричневые брызги на стене. Когда-то красные, думает он, с восхищением рассматривает инструменты пыток на столе рядом с собой.

 

Он моргает и понимает, что, похоже, только один из его глаз работает. Другой видит только красноту и тени. Потом они скажут ему, что это всего лишь игра воображения, это расплывчатое остаточное зрение. Он еще не знает этого, но его глаза уже нет.

 

Приступы боли, раскаленной и безжалостной, сменяются длительными периодами пустоты. Он считает капли крови на стенах и ждет, чтобы что-нибудь изменилось.

 

– Кто ты? – спрашивает голос с сильным акцентом, позже, после темноты, после света, после боли. Ему холодно, он голоден и наполовину слеп. Его конечности онемели, а рот полон крови.

 

Мужчина в толстых очках и фартуке мясника улыбается ему снисходительно. Его зубы желтые и гнилые.

 

По его подсчетам, прошло уже около двух дней с тех пор, как Ник должен был выйти на связь. По его подсчетам, они уже должны были придти за ним.

 

Мужчина повторяет свой вопрос, хрипло и почти нежно.

 

Ник улыбается и плюет ему в лицо.

 

Потом, в момент между разъяренным криком мужчины и ударом кулаком в его уничтоженный глаз, он отвечает:

– Я чертов герой, придурок.

 

+

 

Фил чувствует себя недостаточно парадно выглядящим для посещения Арлингтона. Он в джинсах и рубашке, но ощущение относится скорее к его гипсу и покрытому синяками лицу, думает он, проходя мимо бесконечных рядов могил в сторону трех недавно взрытых участков. У них еще нет надгробий. Там все еще лежат венки.

 

Он опоздал на похороны на несколько часов. Намеренно.

 

Останавливаясь перед могилой в середине, он небрежно отдает честь и дергается, когда движение тревожит поврежденную спину.

 

– Простите, что пропустил все веселье, – бормочет он в пустоту и не ждет знака присутствия, потому что он не верит в эту чушь, как не верил ни один из людей, похороненных здесь сегодня. Его людей. Его команды.

 

Мертв. Мертв. Мертв.

 

Это не его вина. Он знает это, потому что множество очень хороших психиатров сказали ему об этом. Он знает это, потому что он сделал все, что мог, и почти поплатился и своей жизнью тоже. Он знает это, потому что Мегсон сказал ему об этом, прямо перед тем, как погас свет.

 

Перед тем, как он умер, щедро разливая красное по рукам и бедрам Фила.

 

– Хорошая работа, сынок, – сказал директор, тяжело похлопывая его по плечу после того, как он проснулся в полевом госпитале, чтобы обнаружить весь свой мир перевернутым с ног на голову. – Ты выполнил миссию.

 

Фил кивнул, тихо и благодарно. Это всего лишь стоило ему всех его людей.

 

– Мне очень жаль, – сообщает он мертвым и здоровой рукой стягивает цепочку металлических бусин через голову. Он зажимает свои жетоны между пальцами раздробленной руки и тянет, пока цепь не рвется.

 

Его жетоны недействительны. Они старые, давно вышли из употребления. Напоминание о его службе на флоте. Это Фьюри стоял на аэродроме в день, когда он вернулся из своей последней командировки. Это Фьюри сказал: «А не хочешь ли ты послужить Родине более полезным образом?»

 

Это Фил подписал контракты и формы о неразглашении.

 

Он поставил свою подпись - не красным, хотя стоило бы - поставил свою подпись, перестал быть солдатом морской пехоты и стал щитом. Он никогда не видел особой разницы между двумя; до сих пор. До сегодняшнего дня: морские пехотинцы не оставляют никого позади.

 

Морские пехотинцы не оставляют никого позади.

 

Но могилы у его ног пусты.

 

Он подумывал о том, чтобы похоронить жетоны, оставить что-нибудь внутри этих глубоких, темных дыр. Вместо этого он щурится на свет, читает надпись на ленте одного из венков.

 

«Павший герой», написано там.

 

Он небрежно разбрасывает жетоны по траве и оставляет их там сорокам.

 

+

 

Клинт не знает, почему его цель должна умереть.

 

Ему не нужно знать.

 

Он не хочет знать.

 

Голос Коулсона в его ухе говорит ему, что все хорошо, и ЩИТ заверяет его в том, что они – хорошие парни.

 

Ему не нужно больше ничего знать.

 

Не нужно знать, сколько ей лет или сколько у нее веснушек. Ему не нужно знать, был ли у нее хотя бы уже секс, действительно ли она любит Hello Kitty или эту сумку ей подарили. Ему не нужно знать, чья она дочь, чья девушка или сестра. Ему не нужно знать, что она сделала, могла бы сделать, могла бы помочь сделать.

 

Ему не нужно знать, что ее зовут Светлана, и что ей всего девятнадцать. Ему не нужно знать все эти вещи.

 

Все, что он должен сделать, это нажать на курок.

 

ЩИТ сказал, что они – хорошие парни.

 

Коулсон сказал, что он заслуживает шанса не быть монстром.

 

Фьюри сказал, что он должен застрелить девушку по имени Светлана на оживленной московской улице и исчезнуть до прибытия полиции.

 

Клинту не нужно знать причин.

 

Ему не нужно знать, что это за слабость у него в животе или почему ему все это ему так чертовски знакомо.

 

Не нужно, не нужно, не нужно.

 

– Огонь, – говорит Коулсон и, как хорошее оружие, Клинт стреляет.

 

Красный ужасно выделяется на фоне розовой сумочки Hello Kitty, и две минуты спустя Клинта там уже нет.

 

+

 

«Красный, красный, красный, – думает Наташа, наблюдая, как цвет уносит потоком воды, – красный, красный, красный, розовый, прозрачный».

 

Вода идет сначала горячая, потом холодная, и она просто стоит там. Ждет, чтобы оттенок хотя бы побледнел. Ожидает прихода спокойствия, голоса в ее ухе, говорящего, что она теперь одна из хороших парней.

 

Они все еще называют ее Черной Вдовой, и они все еще посылают ее душить людей в середине полового акта, глядя им прямо в глаза.

 

В конце концов она останавливает воду и одевается, выносит с собой в спальню расческу. Она садится спиной к кровати и ждет. Клинт падает с потолка секунду спустя. Он стоит совершенно неподвижно одно долгое мгновение и затем, медленно, садится за ее спиной и начинает распутывать ее мокрые локоны.

 

– Коулсон сказал мне, – говорит он, как только справляется с кончиками, перебираясь вверх на несколько дюймов. – Мне очень жаль.

 

– Не смей, – приказывает она резко, не двигаясь ни на дюйм.

 

Клинт всегда извиняется после плохих заданий, потому что думает, что он за нее в ответе только потому, что привел ее сюда, вместо того чтобы убить.

 

Она приняла все решения сама и все еще может исчезнуть, если захочет. Она остается. Это все, что ему нужно знать.

 

Он возвращается к расчесыванию, распутывает еще один дюйм, задевает ее лопатки. Останавливается.

 

– Они просят слишком многого, – говорит он. – Они просят тебя ...

 

Хотя он и работает со смертью, есть все еще в Клинте что-то невинное. Он стреляет в свои цели, но никогда не раздевает их своими руками, никогда не позволяет им прикасаться к себе. Никогда не впускает их внутрь.

 

Это ее работа. Это то, чему ее обучили.

 

Она тянется через плечо, останавливает его руки, когда он начинает тянуть слишком сильно.

 

– Все в порядке.

 

– Ничего не в порядке, Таша! Я привел тебя сюда не затем, чтобы ты могла...

 

Продолжать то, чем она занималась всегда. Это обещанный им шанс стереть красный след заставил ее последовать за ним в логово льва. Это его шепот о лучшей жизни заставил ее предстать перед одноглазым львом во всей его ярости, не колеблясь.

 

– Я приношу пользу, – говорит она. – Он был плохим человеком.

 

– Ну и что? – Спрашивает он сердито. – Соблазнить мужчину, чтобы подобраться к нему, а потом убить его своим же чертовым чулком, и это нормально, потому что у тебя была хорошая причина? Это не...

 

– Мы теперь герои, – говорит она ему, по-прежнему спокойно. Это заимствованное, искусственно созданное спокойствие. В Красной комнате крики никогда никому не помогали. – Не злодеи. Не монстры.

 

– Это ничего не меняет, разве нет?

 

Она поворачивается, пока не оказывается с ним лицом к лицу, и улыбается ему, искренняя и открытая, такая, какой была бы, как она представляет себе, Наташа, если бы Черной Вдовы никогда не существовало. Счастливой.

 

– Это меняет все, – говорит она.

 

+

 

– Ты можешь быть героем, сынок, – говорит вербовщик малышу, стоящему перед ним, маленькому Никки Фьюри.

 

– Героем, агент, – говорит Директор Филу.

 

– Героем, – говорит Коулсон Хоукаю.

 

– Героем, – эхом повторяет Хоукай, пять лет спустя, в ухо женщине, сделанной из оттенков красного.

 

– Героем, – напоминает ему Наташа, здесь и сейчас. Позже. После всего.

 

Героем.

 

– Они должны были сказать нам, что это _значит_.

 

Она улыбается ему.

– Но ведь это и есть – быть героем, не так ли?

 

Он распутывает ее волосы, прядь за прядью, пока они не становятся гладкими, и сухими, и красными, как кровь.

 

+


End file.
